Navidad en Seigaku
by Scarlatta
Summary: Momo quiso darle un raquetazo al menor. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida iba a tener la oportunidad de regalarle a Ryuuzaki, la chica a la que le gusta? Porque sí, aunque el chibi no se diera cuenta, Sakuno estaba enamorada de él.


**Palabras: **1, 602 c/título.  
**N/A:** Lo escribí entre finales del año pasado e inicio del éste.

* * *

**Navidad en Seigaku**

Fuji Syusuke sonrió, cualquiera diría que era una sonrisa cualquiera pero no, e Inui se había percatado de eso.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Le preguntó al pródigo del tenis.

—Sólo espera y verás —respondió viendo cómo se alejaba de las canchas O'chibi.

Era la segunda semana del mes de diciembre y todos estaban emocionados por las cortas pero bien merecidas vacaciones, al menos el capitán Tezuka se había mostrado flexible y les permitió decidir si querían los entrenamientos por la mañana o por la tarde, a lo que todos optaron por la segunda. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaría temprano en vacaciones sólo para entrenar?

Fuese como fuese estaban felices de levantarse tarde y jugar como maniáticos al tenis por la tarde. Sin embargo se olvidaban de algo… Navidad, bueno, eso creyó Kunimitsu hasta que el 15 de diciembre Fuji e Inui se le presentaron con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó sin rodeos

—Neh, Tezuka ¿podemos hacer intercambios de regalos de Navidad? —aventuró el de ojos azules con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Dejen a Echizen en paz —ordenó el capitán.

—¿Ugh? ¿Qué tienes que ver él en esto? —averiguó el castaño poniendo su dedo índice en los labios en señal de falsa inocencia.

Tezuka los miró con severidad, sin embargo ninguno de los dos kohai retrocedió.

—Hagan lo que quieran —concluyó con seriedad para marcharse.

—Es lo que siempre hacemos, capitán —murmuró Inui acomodándose los lentes.

Y es que había cosas que el chibi no entendería aunque le hicieran señales de humo, es más, los titulares se habían cansado de mandarle señales al norte, sur, este, oeste ¡y el enano aún no lo comprendía!

La tarde siguiente llegaron a la hora de siempre con extremo buen humor. Ése día Fuji había molestado más de la cuenta al pobre novato y Sadaharu le había dado al menos cuatro de sus espantosos jugos, ahora cargaba un dolor de estómago mortal y unas ganas de vomitar crónicas. Cuando ambos vieron al de ojos olivo salir corriendo a los baños supieron que el momento había llegado.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Syosuke con voz normal, sin embargo todos dejaron sus actividades para prestarle su atención —. Éste año haremos intercambio de regalos, por favor tomen un papel. Los que no estén para la fecha favor de decírmelo para que no meta sus nombres. Será el 20 de diciembre.

La mayoría de los juniors y uno que otro novato se le acercaron para decirles que no podían participar.

Fuji hizo los papeles con nombre lo más rápido que pudo y los metió dentro de una gorra.

—Por favor, saquen un papel y díganle el nombre del que les tocó a Inui-san —pidió amablemente con su semblante tranquilo de siempre.

El capitán rodó los ojos, siempre supo que si esos dos se aleaban iban a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Todos hicieron lo ordenado.

—Tezuka-san —llamó viendo al de ojos azules plantado frente a él —Por favor toma tu papelito —dijo con una sonrisa.

El aludido tomó el único que quedaba y el otro se retiró con una sonrisa, esperen, faltaba Echizen…

—¡Ryoma-kun! —pronunció Fuji viendo al menor— Toma.

Inui caminó con una sonrisa en la cara hacia el par. Su cómplice le acaba de dar el nombre que le tocaba.

—¿Qué es esto, sempai? —preguntó sosteniendo lo que le había dado

—Pues es…

—¡Así que saltándote el entrenamiento!, ¿eh?, Echizen —regañó Inui—. Ahora como castigo tómate éste jugo.

El rostro del niño se puso tan blanco como el papel que su mano sostenía, para luego pasar a un verde enfermizo y retorcerse del dolor de estómago que de pronto le había dado.

—Upss —murmuró Fuji para luego irse con Inui a comer.

Era jueves y Ryoma estaba en las canchas de tenis del Seigaku practicando solo, nadie le había dicho que ése día no había entrenamiento. Suspiró. Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

Se puso su chamarra de titular, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Ey! ¡Echizen! —llamaron.

El aludido volteó al reconocer la voz de su sempai.

—Ey, ¿por qué te vas? Ni siquiera hemos empezado —dijo el mayor.

El aludido estaba confundido, sin embargo mantuvo su semblante serio mientras analizaba la situación al tiempo que intentaba hallarle sentido. En eso se percató que su amigo de pelos parados iba bien vestido y perfumado con regalo en mano.

—Momo-Sempai, ¿para quién es? —preguntó señalando el regalo.

—Ah, es para el intercambio de regalo que organizaron los sempais —dijo

—¿Intercambio de regalo?

—Sí, los sempais nos dieron los papelitos el otro día, ¿no te acuerdas? —preguntó preocupado el mayor.

Un vago recuerdo vino a la mente del menor, sí, aquél día que Inui lo había atormentado con sus jugos Fuji le había entregado algo, pero… ¿dónde lo había guardado? ¡Ah! Cierto, en el estuche de las raquetas. Abrió el cierre y sacó el papel, para después leerlo en voz alta:

—Sakuno… ¿Ryuuzaki?

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué suerte tienes! —exclamó Momo.

—¿Y qué hago con esto? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿No sabes? Hoy es el intercambio de regalo —Le informó el mayor—. ¿No sabías Echizen? —El aludido negó con la cabeza—. ¿No compraste regalo? —Volvió a negar. —Pues vamos, ¡corre! Hay que comprar algo —dijo Takeshi tirando del brazo a Ryoma.

—Momo-sempai —llamó el menor—. No tengo dinero —murmuró el menor.

—¡¿Qué?! —Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

—Fuji-sempai me ganó el partido de ayer y me dijo que le tenía que invitar wasabi sushi y lo que me quedó lo gasté en Ponta.

Momo quiso darle un raquetazo al menor. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida iba a tener la oportunidad de regalarle a Ryuuzaki, la chica a la que le gusta? Porque sí, aunque el chibi no se diera cuenta, Sakuno estaba enamorada de él.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto y le contó su plan a Ryoma.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y todos estaban reunidos en la fiesta que hacía una hora había comenzado. Habían comido sushi —cortesía de Kawamura— a morir, al igual que postres que los organizadores de la fiesta habían encargado.

—Y ahora, ¡la mejor parte: El intercambio de regalos! —anunció el anfitrión Fuji—, las reglas son simples, mencionaré un nombre y esa persona se levantará y le dará un regalo a quien le haya tocado y la persona que recibió, abre su regalo para después entregar el que trajo, ¿sí? Ahora, comencemos.

Todos estuvieron atentos a las palabras y el anfitrión metió la mano en una gorra y sacó un papel para inmediatamente decir:

—¡Inui Sadaharu! —El aludido se levantó y le entregó el regalo a Oishi, al abrir el regalo vio que era un libro de cocina. El receptor no sabía qué decir y sólo pronunció un "muchas gracias".

La secuencia continuó así; ya faltaban pocos por recibir y dar su regalo.

—¡Me tocó regalarle a Kawamura Takashi-sempai! —exclamó Horio levantándose de su asiento y entregándole su regalo. Cuando el que lo había recibido lo abrió se sorprendió al ver una paleta para Ping-Pong —E-es que sempai a veces me da miedo cuando agarra una raqueta y entra en estado burning, entonces pensé que si era algo más chiquito… —dijo sonrojándose, haciendo que todos se rieran de él.

—Gracias —dijo el mayor sobándole la cabeza—. A mí me tocó regalarle a Echizen —anunció levantándose de su asiento, intentado tocar lo menos posible el regalo.

El pequeño abrió su presente y comprendió por qué Kawamura intentaba no tocarlo, era una raqueta.

—Gracias —pronunció—. A mí me tocó regalarle a Ryuuzaki —informó levantándose hasta ella y plantársele enfrente.

—¡Eh, chibi! ¿Y el regalo? —preguntó la víbora.

El menor no le hizo caso y miró fijamente a la chica, quien tenía el rostro más rojo que una manzana.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo llanamente.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver la acción que realizó después, algunos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Eso definitivamente no era lo que tenían planeado Fuji e Inui… era mejor, sin embargo Momoshiro parecía querer morir de risa.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo se llevó las manos a donde los labios de Ryoma se habían posado segundos antes. Aún con la mano en la mejilla se desmayó dejando caer el regalo que posaba en su regazo.

—Oh, es para mí —dijo Syusuke leyendo la etiqueta mientras los otros intentaban reanimar a la chica. Abrió el regalo —Oh, estos calcetines azules se ven realmente bien, ¿no crees, Tezuka? —Comentó como si nada—. Feliz navidad —dijo entregándole el regalo.

El capitán no respondió y miró con suspicacia al otro chico, quien poco a poco se iba alejando de él con la mejor cara de burla que tenía.

—¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra! —corearon los presentes.

—Son las reglas, capitán —recordó Inui sabiendo lo mucho que el mandamás las respetaba. El castaño suspiró y se resignó a abrir el regalo.

A penas lo vio quiso matar con la mirada a su compañero que intentaba no caerse de la risa. Los demás ya habían sucumbido ante ella.

—Infantiles —murmuró Tezuka dejando el regalo en la silla su regalo.

"Para ti, una cajita feliz, ¡sé feliz!, te desea MCburger. ¡Feliz Navidad!", rezaba el regalo de Kunimitsu.

"Estúpido Fuji", pensó el capitán.

—Eh, ¿por qué le diste un beso a Ryuuzaki? —preguntó Inui a Ryoma, que bebía una Ponta.

—¡Ah!, es que no compré regalo y Momo-sempai dijo que eso era considerado como un regalo en Belorrusia.

—Así que Belorrusia, ¿eh? —dijo Sadaharu retirándose del lugar.

—Bien hecho Momo —felicitó Fuji—. Me pregunto qué hará cuando sepa que no existe Belorrusia…

* * *

Belorrusia no existe, Bielorrusia sí.

Sí, todo fue planeado por Fuji x'DD Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Según el Word la última edición de esto fue el **6 de enero del 2013**.


End file.
